


Köszönöm

by Adoria18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoria18/pseuds/Adoria18
Summary: Piton halála után találkozik pár emberrel, akik szeretnének mondani neki valamit...





	Köszönöm

Perselus Piton idegesen lépkedett a gyönyörűséges mezőn. Soha nem látott még ehhez hasonló gyönyörű látványt. Egy csodálatos virágokkal teli mezőn haladt. Körülötte embereket is látott. 

\- Dumbledore? - hökkent meg Piton. 

\- Szerbusz, Perselus. Bárcsak azt mondanám, hogy örömmel látlak. Meg tetted azt, amire kértelek megvédted Harryt. 

\- Akkor hát vége, igaz? Meghaltam.- Dumbledore sóhajtott.

\- Sajnálom. 

\- Ugyan hiszen mind meghalunk egyszer nem igaz? Jobb is, hogy így történt, mert nem akartam ho….

Perselus elharapta a mondatot. Ugyanis meglátott egy nagyon is ismerős alakot közeledni. Egy olyat, akit már tizenhat éve nem is látott. Akibe gyerekként bele szeretett. És aki az elmúlt tizenhat évben rettentően hiányzott…

\- Lily-suttogta

\- Szia Pers. 

\- Én megpróbáltalak megmenteni. Szóltam Dumbledore-nak hogy…

\- Cssss. Maradj csendben. Valaki beszélni szeretne veled. Egy magas szemüveges alak lépett Lily mellé kócós hajjal. James Potter. 

\- Szia, Perselus. 

Perselus megdöbbent. Perselus? De hát soha nem hívta őt így roxfortos éveiben mindig Pipogyusznak hívta. 

-Köszönöm.- Piton ismét megdöbbent. 

\- Mit köszönsz? 

\- Tudod te jól. Köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál a fiamra. Hogy megóvtad őt és segítettél neki. Ha te nem vagy akkor most ő is itt lenne. Neked köszönhetően legyőzte Voldemortot. 

\- Voldemort halott? 

\- Igen. Tudom, hogy megpróbáltál megmenteni minket. De nem sikerült. De helyette megmentetted a fiúnkat. - azzal átkarolta felesége derekát. 

\- Ne hidd, hogy örömmel tettem Potter. A fiad pont olyan, mint te voltál. Egy nagyképű….

Ismét kénytelen volt félbe harapni a mondatot mivel Lily akkorát, bokszolt a hasába hogy az a földre esett habár már halott volt igy nem érzett semmit, de akkor is váratlanul érte az ütés. 

\- Perselus hogy voltál képes évekig igy bánni a fiammal? Ő nem csak James fia, hanem az enyém is. Soha nem tudtad félre tenni a régi sérelmeket igaz? Ő egyáltalán nem olyan, mint James ő…

\- Tudom Lily és sajnálom. De annyira hasonlított Jamesre. 

\- KÜLSŐRE! 

Ekkor olyan történt, ami soha, vagyis soha amig éltek. James odament Perselushoz és átölelte. 

\- Köszönöm Perselus - suttogta James. 

\- Ejnye mi ez a nagy érzelgőség? Elvégre már halottak vagyunk nem? 

E mondat Sirius Black szájából hangzott el. 

\- Nahát Piton téged is utol ért a végzet? 

\- Tovább húztam, mint te. 

\- Ez is igaz. 

Sirius nem egyedül jött. Vele volt Remus Lupin, illetve felesége Thonks is. 

\- Szia, Perselus - köszönt barátságosan Remus. 

\- Sziasztok - biccentett Piton. 

\- Tisztára, mint a Roxfortban-nevetett Sirius. - Eltekintve attól, hogy mind halottak vagyunk. 

\- Ez a Menny?-kérdezte Piton. - Mit keresek itt? Elvégre sok bűnt követtem el én ahhoz, hogy itt legyek. 

\- Megvédted a keresztfiam. - mondta nagy komolyan Sirius. - Én is köszönöm neked. Amit nekem kellett volna megtennem azt te megtetted. 

\- Ugyan én…..

\- Ne szerénykedj már Piton - torkolta le Remus. 

\- Ugyanakkor, szeretnénk bocsánatot kérni tudjuk, hogy nem kellett volna kamaszkorunkban ezt tenni veled. Nem lett volna szabad megaláznunk. - James lehorgasztotta fejét. 

\- Megbocsátok - felelte Piton. 

Lily megfogta Piton kezét. Az az érintés olyan volt Piton számára mintha újjá született volna. Mindig vágyott erre. 

James még egyszer ráemelte tekintetét és még egyszer elsuttogta azt a szót, hogy Köszönöm. 


End file.
